Max Saves The World At Last
by BookAddict911
Summary: This Story Is After Maximum Ride The Final Warning, Will Max and Fang Finally Talk About Their Realationship and Get Together? And Have They Finally Saved The World Or Is Something New and Deadly Lurking Out Their? Read and See. Fax.
1. Ready

Disclaimer: I DO NOT by any circumstances OWN Maximum Ride. James Patterson does. For now anyway *evil grin in place*

* * *

We were finally done, at least I thought. I was sitting in my bedroom at Dr. Martinez's house or mom's house I should say.

We were back from Antarctica and still working on saving the world by talking to people about global warming. So we talked at a few places and global warming was stopping so we were allowed to settle down a bit. I didn't like that idea, I was bored, running from the people who were trying to kill me was what my life was about.

I went to bed bored with what was happening, Fang, Iggy, and me were the only ones here. Mom decided to take Ella, Nudge, Angel, Gasman, and Total to an amusement park for the weekend and we were the only ones home since we didn't want to go.

I lay back falling into unconscious.

This was the worst thing that was happening to me.

I saw Nudge, Gasman, Angel, Iggy, Ella, and Dr. Martinez stuffed in cages like the ones we were in when we were at The School. The scientists were torturing them and working on them. I couldn't find Fang and I had no idea what to do. A whole bunch of brand new shiny Eraser Robots were coming at me from every were and I couldn't hear anything except Fang calling me, "Max!" Max" "MAX". Everything went black.

I woke up with Fang shaking the heck out of me and realized I was screaming. I stopped automatically and was breathing really hard, I've seen horrible things but that was the worst.

"Max are you all right" asked Fang his eyes bugging out.

"Yah, Fine just a nightmare" I rolled on my back, thinking I don't want to close my eyes anytime soon.

"What was it about" Fang whispered

"Noting" I didn't want to worry him to.

"Max just tell me!" he said probably annoyed with my stubbornness.

"Fang, please I don't want to talk about it." I pleaded with my puppy dog eyes which were out of date.

He sighed sitting on my bed next to me, his hands in his face.

He pushed me over and laid down next to me. Fang had been acting really, like, un-Fang like lately I was wondering what his problem was. He had his eyes closed and started to stroke my hair. I was getting really weirded out. I mean we liked each other I was just to afraid to admit it. He didn't have a problem with showing it when it was just us two of us, but since Antarctica he hadn't been showing it lately, probably thinking I didn't like him the same way, even though I really love him more than a brother. I closed my eyes and let him comfort me. I opened my eyes and he was staring at me and I stared back and without thinking about it I leaned in and kissed him.


	2. Little Words

Disclaimer: Again I do not own Maximum Ride. Can someone tell me, do i have to put these in every single chapter?

* * *

He stiffened at first, shocked at what I did, but recovered instantly. This kiss was one of the most heart racing, sweetest, mind-blowing kiss we've had so far. I pulled back and closed my eyes. I could hear us both panting, and as our breathing slowed we just held each other.

My head was in the crook of his neck, and his strong muscular arms were wrapped tightly around me. I felt him bury his face in my hair, which I've grown out and restored back to its natural color.

When I opened my eyes, I pulled away from Fang and was at a lost for words. He had on a tooth bearing smile and his eyes were brightened in a way. Not his usual dark and quiet self.

"I was starting to get worried," he whispered sweetly in my ear.

"I know." was all I could say.

"I really like you Fang," I choked out.

"I really like you too, Max" he said proudly.

He leaned in for another kiss, but naturally Iggy had to ruin it by bursting into the room. Since he couldn't see what was going on, we stayed the way we were and waited for him to talk.

"Um, Max? There's someone downstairs that wants to talk to you." he said nervously.

"What does he look like?" I asked cautiously.

"Said his name was Sam."

My eyes widened and I looked over at Fang. I was scared to see what he would look like, honestly. Let's just say his facial expressions held something in the range of sickness, anger, and cowardice.

I grabbed his hand and led him off the bed and out the door. Fang wasn't wearing a shirt and I was in skimpy blue pajama shorts and a white tight tank top, without a bra. This made me smile and I knew I could use this toward my advantage with Sam and Fang.

Once down the stairs I couldn't help but look away disgusted.

* * *

SORRY!! I haven't updated in so long. I've been really busy and really forgot about my fanfics. Which I feel soooo bad about. This is a quick chapter and I hope it leaves you hanging for the next one! Please Review too!!

XOXO

Kelsey


	3. Kiss Kiss

**OkAY I finally have everything in order, and I'm going to be working on all of my fanfictions in the next few days. I'm sorry for not updating sooner, I've been busy with all my school work, and the vacation I came back from. It's been crazy here, and my schedule hasn't been the clearist(might or not be a word?"lol. Also I hate to say it, I've been kinda lazy and just haven't been in the moon for much at all. Hope you like this chapter. Sadly its been in my notebook, I just never got to typing it. **

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN MAXIMUM RIDE OR ANY OF IT'S COMPONENTS, IT ALL BELONGS TO JAMES PATTERSON AND HIS PUBLISHING COMPANY!!!**

* * *

MPOV

I felt Fang's grip on my hand tighten.

Sam stood there in a pair of dark wash jeans, a pair of chuck taylors and a blue t-shirt with the aero logo on it.

What disgusted me the most was the bouquet of red roses he held in his hand.

He was staring at me in adoration.

You could see his eyes roaming my body.

Fang growled, yes he actually growled.

Both of these guys are dumb asses.

I just rolled my eyes in their territorially dispute.

I just looked Sam right in the eye.

"What do you want Sam," I sneered.

I thought he was out of our lives.

He, on the other hand didn't seem to notice my distaste in him.

"My family and I just moved here and I heard you guys lived here too. So I thought I'd stop by. I missed you Max, I really did. You don't know how bad I felt when you left. It crushed me," he said sincerely.

"Too bad I can't say the same." I said.

"Come on Max don't be that way. Remember what we had. Don't tell me that it didn't mean anything."

"Okay, I won't. But I'll tell you this; we went out on one date Sam! I don't think that counts for "anything"." I said seriously.

He looked between Fang and me and took on us holding hands.

Realization dawned on him.

"So your with your brother than? Isn't that like incest or something?" He laughed evilly.

"We aren't actually related Sam, so it isn't incest. Plus, my mom never officially adopted the flock, so we aren't at all legally a family." I explained angrily.

I fight my right hand clench into a fist.

I wanted to punch him, kill him even.

I couldn't trust him and I didn't plan too.

"I think it was best you leave; max and I were kind of in the middle of something." Fang spoke up, and before I knew it his lips attacked mine.

I returned his hungry kisses with ones of my own.

Fang pushed me up against the hall wall, and I moaned into his mouth.

This caused him to groan, and press himself more against me.

My hands were tangled into his hair, and he had one hand on my waist and the other was holding my jaw in place.

Tilting his head to kiss me closer caused me to moan again and felt my right hand involuntary slide under his shirt he happened to throw on before we came down.

I ran my hands along his six pack.

I traced the scars he had received from all the battles we had fought.

He lifted me so my legs were wrapped around his waist and he had one hand firmly settled on my upper thigh, while my back was against the wall.

As soon as one of his hands started to make its way to the hem of my shirt; we heard a loud cough.

I reluctantly pulled my lips away from Fangs and turned to Sam.

He was wide eyed and sweat was forming on his upper lip, eww.

"Um, I should, um get home and, um, start unpacking," he said shakily.

"Bye Max!" he said quickly before bolting out the door.

I laughed and wrapped my arms fully around Fang's neck and leaned down to give him a quick kiss.

Unfortunately it turned into full blown make out session.

He kissed at my jaw and I laid my head on his shoulder yawning.

"Let's go back to bed," I whispered, yawning again.

"What if I don't want to?" he said slyly, and planted hungry kisses along my neck.

"Then I say too bad, we're going to bed." I replied before leaning my head back, whilst he continued to suck at my neck.

I knew I was going to have a hickey or more in the morning.

"Fang, Stop!" I said.

"No."

I mean it Fang!"

"So do I,"

"Please, I'm really tired' unless you would like me to call Sam and invite him back over. He could stay and we could catch up if you know what I mean." I joked.

"Fine, the bed it is." He muttered, disdain clearly written across his face.

I laughed while kissing his lips and rested our foreheads together.

I pushed the hair out of his eyes, and looked into his deep, dark, brown eyes.

I traced the scar that was positioned across the left side of his forehead.

I felt my eyelids droop, and my mind was slipping into unconsciousness.

The last thing I saw before I fell asleep was Fangs I thought _I could get used to that. _

I knew I was going to have a fantastic dream tonight.

* * *

**ALERT ALERT ALERT!! I hate these things as much as you do. when i read stories i rarely read any of the things in bold or thats not part of the story. SORRY! If you are reading this, thank you very much. I don't know how many are following this or reading my story but if you are thank you very very much. I appreciate it much. IDEAS IDEAS IDEAS! I could really use some help with ideas, cause I'm really running flat here people. If you could just take the time to review or write ideas, that's great if not that's okay. I'm not going to lie I don't review much either cause I just want to get on with the story or read another one if its finished. So if reviewing, its greatly appreciated, if not I;m still appreciating you for reading this even if you don't review whoever you maybe. Thank you again. **

**XOXO,**

**Kelsey**


End file.
